I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Arilliope87
Summary: This is set two days post Chosen. With the world at their fingertips, what will the scoobies do? Karaoke, of course!
1. Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love 

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except for my laptop and my car. Joss owns everything I want. I'm just borrowing his characters for my own sick and twisted fun. Hehehe!

Summary: This happens a couple days after Chosen. When they have time to do whatever they want, what will the scoobies do? Karaoke, of course. Faith is forced to sing, what will she sing and to whom.

Spoilers: Well if you haven't seen Chosen, it's not that big of a deal. It only deals with two characters mainly. But, if you didn't know that Faith is back fighting on the side of good then we have a problem.

Rating: I guess R, of whatever that is on here, just for some bad language.

Warning: This story contains hints of, or maybe more in the future, of girl and girl relationships. If that is not your thing then don't continue reading this

Paring: mainly, Faith/Buffy, of course. I love them together.

A/N: I know that I should be working on Her Eyes but I got side tracked and this story got stuck in my head and this is all I could think about. Once this is up, I will work on a chapter for of Her Eyes for ya. I promise. I don't know if this should just be a one shot or more. Let me know.

A/N 2: Ok, just so ya'll know, I was watching Hercules when I wrote this. The name of the song is the title. Just so we clear some things up. Feedback: Yes please, I love to know what I'm doing right and if I'm just suck at this in general. Also, I've had a hard time uploading this to fanfiction, so I did this onnotepad. sorry if it looks bad.With all that said, on with the story.

L. A. Karaoke Bar

"Oh come on Fai, just at least pick out a song. You won't have to sing, but if you get really drunk and want to, then you'll at least have a song to sing." And then she gives me those puppy dog eyes. I would gladly run out into traffic if she asked me to, but I aint gonna say that.

"Fai? Is that a nickname you just gave me there B?" Ya I know I'm avoiding going up there and picking out a song. But if I do, I know she'll make me sing since I picked one out. Probably don't even have the one song I want to sing anyways.

"Well, yeah. Everyone else has a nickname and since your part of the group again, I figured you could use one. Ever since you called me B I've always wanted to shorten your na- Wait. You changed the subject! Just go up there and pick a song and I promise I won't make you sing it unless you want to." Damn, those puppy dog eyes again. Oh, and now I've got that pout to go with it. What I wouldn't do to just kiss that lip. Stop thinking that and answer her already.

"Fine B. But I'm only doing it so I don't have to see your pathetic look anymore."

"Thanks Fai. And it's not pathetic, even if it is, it still worked. Oh yeah, go me."

"Whatever B. Now leave me alone cause I'm not gonna sing and I don't want you to make fun of my song choice." God, another look like that and I might just sing to see another look on her face.

"Fine Fai, I'm just going to go back and work my face on someone who will sing." Good, she's gone. Now to search for any song that I know. I know they won't have the one song I really want anyways.

"Holy shit. They have it. Maybe I should sing so she'll finally know. Fuck it, I'm not singing." I can't believe they have it. I'm not going to sing though because I don't want the Scoobies to know about my Disney movie obsession. I can just hear them now, 'Hahaha, Big bad Faith likes Disney movies!' Just because I have every Disney movie, doesn't mean I like them, does it? Fuck it, I'm screwed.

15 minutes later

Wow, who'd of thought that the X-man could sing. I always knew G-man could, but Xander surprised the hell outta me. The only one that I want to hear sing hasn't even got off her ass to look at songs. I know that she won't sing. Wait, why is there an evil grin on her face.

"That was Xander Harris everyone. Let's give it up for him." The whole room cheered, hell, even I did, "Now let's have our next singer come up here... Is there a Faith here?" What! Oh, B, you're in for it now.

"Go on Fai. He's calling your name." B says like she has no idea that she did.

"Just wait B. You'll be up there soon."

"Yeah but not now." And she's smiling at me. She's giving me that thousand watt smile that only she can give and I know I don't want to, but I cave.

"Fine. But this aint over." I grumble as I go up on stage and hand the man the piece of paper I've been twisting around in my hands for fifteen minutes.

"Are you ready?" The man asks me as he finds the CD he's looking for.

"I guess," I barely breathe out, "And if anyone out there makes fun of me, they're in for a serious ass beating." I say into the mic and the Scoobies all change into their serious faces. All except for Buffy, who happened to move closer to the stage. Probably so she can make fun of me to my face because she knows she's the only one who can take me.

The music starts and all I can think of is, this one's for you B.

(note: denotes the singers on the CD)

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already one that.

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Who'd ya think you're kiddin'

He's the earth and heaven to you

More like a She, and she's standing directly in front of me.

"Oh nooooo."

Who you're thinking of

"Oh, No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no"

You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh

"It's to cliche I won't say I'm in love." And now I'm looking directly into her eyes. Making sure she knows who this song is to.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless your dying to cry your heart out Oh" And then it hits me. This song fits me to a tee. I'm in love and I won't say it. Saying it makes it true and I won't do that. I'm big bad Faith. Yeah big bad Faith singing a Disney song.

"Oh nooooo"

Face it like a grown- up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

" Whoa, No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no" Yeah I've got it bad but that doesn't matter, she'll never feel it.

"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."

You're doing flips read our lips

You're in love

"You're way off base I won't say it

Get off my case I won't say it." And then I see it in her eyes. The recognition, the surprise, the.. love? No it's not that. But she knows I'm singing about her. Only one thing to do is finish the song.

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." And then nothing. Not a single applause until B starts clapping, everyone joins in, and I see a tear rolling down her face.

"Let's give it up for Faith everyone. Wasn't she awesome?.." And his voice fades away as I'm off the stage and looking directly at those Hazel eyes that made me fall for her in the first place.

"Fai, that was, that was,"

"Don't say anything. It was nothing. I used to sing in front of the mirror at home all the time. I don't want to hear how bad I-"

"I wasn't going to say that. You were awesome. But, just one question."

She thinks I'm awesome. "Go ahead." Don't ask me who it was about. Don't, don't, don't.

"Out of all the songs, why'd ya pick a Disney song?"

Not the question I was expecting. "Cause B, you made me pick one and I didn't think I'd have to sing it anyways. Besides, it seemed right."

"Why? Was there someone you were singing to?"

Oh no, she's not getting off that easy. "You said one question. That was three. Anyways, if the person I was singing to is as smart as I think s- they are, then they know."

"Ok, Fai. I get it. I think that they do know, you should just tell them that you feel that way. Maybe they feel the same way."

"Maybe they do, but I think you should get ready cause you're up next." Haha. Take the B.

"What?" Confusion is flashing across her face as the DJ says her name again.

"Come on up Buffy. I'm not gonna wait forever." The DJ says, looking directly at Buffy, knowing that she has been the only one in our big group to not go up yet.

"Oh, it's so on Fai."

"Whatever girlfriend. Just go up there and sing your heart out." I know I did.

"Fine, but it's not over."

"You can't take me." And with that B goes up and scribbles down a song and hands it to the DJ. I just wonder what she's gonna sing.

TBC...

A/N 3: I know I said if I didn't know if I should continue but I realized while writing this that I had to. What will Buffy sing? Does she feel the same? Does she know that Faith was singing to her? I know, but do you? I will update as soon as possible. Reviews help me update faster.

A/N 4: I don't own the song "I won't say I'm in Love" I just borrowed it for a little bit.


	2. You Get Me

**Chapter 2: You Get Me**

Disclamier: See first chapter. I also do not own You Get Me, or anything to do with Michelle Branch. I'm just borrowing it to help Buffy realize some things.

Summary: Now it's Buffy's turn to sing. Who will she sing to? What will she sing?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a song in mind for Buffy to sing but I realized that it would be outta character for her to sing it. I want to try to keep my stories believable, like it could actually happen in the Buffyverse. It took me awhile but I think I found the perfect song.

A/N 2: Dude72- thanks for being the so encouraging. That's my favorite Disney song too. Buffymorpher2000- I'm with ya on being a dork. I have that song on my mp3 player and that's what I was listening to the entire time writting the story. It was my inspiration to write it. RockerWolfPup- I read your fic after I wrote mine. I hope you don't feel as if I was stealing your idea. I was thinking about having it at Lorne's bar, but I just wanna write a story that's demon free, ya know? Anyways thanks for the reviews! I Love ya guys for reviewing! If you like this, check out my other story Choosing a Destiny. Sorry I just thought I throw that out there. Anyways, I hope I didn't disapoint with this chapter. Tell me how I'm doing, all reviews welcome.

**Faith's POV**

As B got up to the DJ and was looking for a song to sing, I decided to go back to the Scoobies and she what they thought of my little ditty. _Ha ha! I said ditty!_

"Faith, that was... I can't describe it. You were incredible." Red stated, obviously affected by my singing.

"It was nothing. I guess I just picked up some usefull things while I was locked up." Damn, now I'm blushing what's wrong with me? "I never thought I was good, I just did it to past the time."

"You are. Why did you pick a Disney song?" Little D asked me. _Like hell if I'm gonna tell her why._

"If I'd tell ya, I'd have ta kill ya. I, personally, don't want Big Sis getting all mad cause I had ta kill ya. Anyone have a problem with my Disney song?" A chorus of 'no's were heard as they saw the seriousness in my face. _Good, at least they know who they're_ _dealing with._

"Was that song for anyone in particular?" X-man asked me, looking as if he finally grew a pair.

"No!" I blurted out a little to quickly, "Even if it was, I ain't telling."

"Fine, spoil my fun."

"Now let's be quite so we can hear B and get to make fun of her like she's done everyone else." As I said this, I was headed towards the stage. But before I could get to close, Red stopped me.

"I know who that was for. I may not be able to 'see' things like Xander, but I do 'see' things. I got to know you a lot ove the past month, especically in the car ride from LA to Sunnydale. There's only one person you will talk about and I know how you feel. My opinion? Tell her. If I know Buffy as well as I think I do, tell her. But be carfeull with her, she's not as strong as she wants everyone to think." _What? Am I that dense? I can't tell her!_ And just as I was about to voice my opinion, I saw the look Red was giving me. _Ah, the famous Resolve Face. I will let her win this one._ Just as I'm about to say something, she stops me again, this time with words.

"Oh, she's about to sing. I need to get a good spot for this because she's hates to sing almost as much as I do." As she said this my eyes became glued to the blonde goddess on stage.

**Buffy's POV**

_Shit, now I've **gotta** sing.I wasn't supposed to sing. I was just supposed to sit back and watch everyone else. Now I have to think of something to sing. Damn you, Faith!  
_

_Who could she have been singing to? I thought it was to me, but she couldn't feel that way towards me, could she? Damnit! Quit thinking about her and pick a song._

As I stare at the pages of songs, and I do mean pages, one of them jumps out of me. _HA! I picked one. Damn, I have to sing. _I hand the piece of paper over to the DJ and he just smiled. _He gives me the creeps, why does he keep smiling at me._ I just shake it off and go up to the mic.

I look over at our table and I see Willow and Faith exchanging words, before Faith walks over to the exact same spot I was standing when I was singing. I froze. _I can't do this, especially with Faith watching me. Wait, why do I care if Faith hears me singing? It's not like I'm gonna sing to her or anything, right? Right?_ I don't have time to think anymore as the music starts.

"So I'm a little left of center," I start, my voice cracking a bit. I clear my throat and then I really start to sing.

"I'm a little out of tune.

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon.

Who wants to be ordinary,

In a crazy mixed up world." I open my eyes, not realizing that I closed them

"I don't care what they're saying,

As long as I'm your girl." I look towards Faith to see what she thinks so far, and then it hits me. The words, the song, I know why I chose it now.

"Hey, you were on my side,

And they, they just roll their eyes." I glance briefly over at the Scoobs, remembering how they acted when me and Faith started hanging out before the Mayor.

"You get me.

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby.

You get me,

You look inside my wild mind,

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time,

Yeah, you do.

Yeah, you get me." And she does. She's the only person that has. Not even Angel, Riley, or Spike could understand me like her. She gets me. That's why the song jumped at me.

"So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain.

Some people think I'm crazy

But you say it's ok.

You've seen my secret garden,

Where all of my flowers grow.

In my imagination

Anything goes." And it seems like only me and Faith are in the bar. I know that there are other people around, but I don't care. I want her to understand the meaning of this song, and I don't care if people think I'm singing to her. I don't.

"I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong.

"You get me.

When nobody understands,

You come and hold my hand, baby.

You get me.

You look inside my wild mind,

Never knowing what you'll find.

Still you want me all the time,

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me." I never felt complete before Angel, and when he came back, everything got complicated. I was starting to move on and then he shows up out of nowhere. And then it hits me, I liked he, no scratch that, I loved her. I still do. I'm in love with the girl. Kinda seems right since we are the original Chosen Two. _Ok, time to start really singing to Faith. Hmm, singing to Faith, I like how that sounds._

"Hey, you were on my side,

They, They just roll their eyes.

Yeah, yeah yeah.

"'Cause you get me.

When nobody understands,

You come and take the chance, baby.

You get me.

When none of the peices fit,

You make sense of it.

You get me.

You look inside my wild mind,

Never knowing what you'll find.

And still I want you all the time,

Yeah, I do

'Cause you get me." And I do want her, now more than ever. I look over into her eyes after I'm done, but I'm not sure what I see in them.

I can hear people clapping, but I'm to transfixed on what's right in front of me, that I don't acknowledge it. I hop off the stage, copying her move from earlier, and I saunter over to her.

_Whoa, saunter? I didn't know that was in my vocab. But that must be what I'm doing._

"So whatcha think?" I ask, hoping that she knows I care for her, in a more than a friend way.

"It was good. Nah, who am I kiddin'? It was wicked great B! But not everyone can be as awesome as I am. You'll just have to deal with being second best." And she gives me her cocky smile. _God, I love that smile. It makes her look hotter, if that's at all possible._

"I will show you second best," I threw at her, gaining my fighting stance. Then I realized where we were and shrugged it off. "Later."

"Anytime, girlfriend. I'll kick your ass like there is no tommorrow."

"In your dreams Fai." _Am I in your dreams? You're in mine, but I thought that it was just a slayer thing. Now, I'm not so sure. I guess you learn something new everyday, and I've learned three things so far; 1: Faith can sing, and man does she look hot doing it. 2: I love her, I mean really love her. and 3: I dream about her, in a non slayer way. Who needs college when I can learn things without books?_

"Oh, and Fai?" I ask, remembering something that I had forgotten up until now.

"Yeah B?" she asks back, with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Payback's a bitch." I simply state and walk back over to where the gang is.

A/N 3: So? Was it good? Lame? I need to know. Also I don't have a beta, and I think I really need one. Anyone want to help? E-mail me. Review please! I will update as soon as I can write the next chapter.


	3. Build Me Up Buttercup

**Chapter 3: Build Me Up Buttercup**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **I know it's been a really long time but I've been trying to come up with an song to use. I hope ya'll like this cause I tried to get a song where everyone can sing.

**Chapter 3**

**Willow's POV**

It's been awhile now since Buffy got up and sang, and her and Faith have been giving each other looks all night. I hope they just put aside their differences and be happy.

Tonight has been a fun night, and I didn't have to sing. This is awesome because I know everyone wants to go home soon. Ha, Buffy's little plan to make everyone sing didn't work.

"Ok everyone, I know its getting late so we're just gonna have a couple more singers tonight." The DJ announces and I can't help but be grateful I haven't had to sing. "Willow, it's your turn up here."

What? I cannot believe Buffy!

"C'mon Will, you're the only one that hasn't gone up yet. Just go up and get it over with." Buffy tells me with a sly grin. Ok, two can play this game.

"Fine, but you're coming up with me." I say as I drag her up to the stage. When I turn around I realize that Buffy grabbed Faith's hand and made her come up too. This is great! I don't have to sing alone.

"I've got the perfect song."

As the DJ puts the song in I realize that Buffy and Faith are still holding hands. Bonus for me, maybe they will get together.

**No one's POV**

As the song starts to play Buffy gives Willow a 'What the hell look?' and Willow just simply shrugged and looked to Faith who just grabbed a mic to get ready to sing.

Faith and Willow: Why do you build me up

Buffy: Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down

Willow: Let me down

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: And mess me around And then worst of all

Faith: Worst of all

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: You never call, baby  
When you say you will

Buffy: Say you will

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: But I love you still  
I need you

Willow: I need you

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: More than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up

Faith: Build me up

Buttercup, don't break my heart

Buffy: "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then  
I went to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Hey, hey, hey!

Willow: Baby, baby, try to find

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Hey, hey, hey!

Willow: A little time and I'll make you mine

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Hey, hey, hey!

Willow: I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo Why do you build me up

Buffy: Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down

Willow: Let me down

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: And mess me around  
And then worst of all

Faith: Worst of all

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: You never call, baby  
When you say you will

Buffy: Say you will

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: But I love you still  
I need you

Willow: I need you

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: More than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up

Faith: Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, don't break my heart

Faith: You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so

Faith, Willow, and Buffy:Hey, hey, hey!

Willow:Baby, baby, try to find

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Hey, hey, hey!

Willow: A little time and I'll make you mine

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Hey, hey, hey!

Willow: I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-ooo Why do you build me up

Buffy: Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, baby, just to let me down

Willow:Let me down

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: And mess me around  
And then worst of all

Faith:Worst of all

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: You never call, baby  
When you say you will

Buffy: Say you will

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: But I love you still  
I need you

Willow: I need you

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: More than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up

Faith: Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, don't break my heart I need you, more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up 

Buffy:Build me up

Faith, Willow, and Buffy: Buttercup, don't break my heart

**Faith's POV**

Ok, so I got dragged up there by B to sing with her and Red, but she held my hand and my mind went blank. It felt good standing up there and singing next to her. And I kind of got the feeling that she has been checking me out tonight. This night has been wicked fun and I've got one more Ace up my sleeve.

I walk over to the DJ and ask if I can sing one more time and he tells me of course. As I walk up to the mic I see B give me a look. I just smirk and grab the mic.

"This is for you B." I say as the music starts up.

TBC

**A/N 2: **Did ya like it? I felt like I needed another chapter in here before I get to the end. There is going to be at least 2 more chapters in this story, one where Faith sings her final song and then the last chapter. R&R and let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Naked

**Chapter 4: Naked**

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters. Also I don't own the song Naked.

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My hard drive crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! It sucked big time. But I have finally found all my written copies of the chapters so I promise my updates will be quicker. Also, there is only one more chapter after this one so feedback is always welcome.

**Faith's POV**

So, I told her this was for her, no big deal right? Who the hell am I kidding, of course it's a big deal. I just hope I don't disappoint.

The music starts to play, and I'm becoming nervous. My palms are sweating and everything, oh god this better go well.

"I wake up in the morning

Put on my face.

The one that's gonna get me

Through another day.

Doesn't really matter

How I feel inside

'Cause life is like a game sometimes.

But then you came around me

The walls just disappeared

Nothing to surround me

And keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

See how I've opened up

Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked

Around you

And it feels so right."

Ok that part went smoothly, but this part's the hard one. This always gets me every time, it hits just a little to close to home but I'll sing it just for B.

"I'm trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself and let the

Covers fall away

Guess I never had someone like you

To help me, help me fit

In my skin

I've never felt like this before

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked

Around you

And it feels so right.

I'm naked

Oh oh yeah

Does it show?

Yeah

I'm naked

Oh oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh oh

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show?

I'm so naked

Around you

And I can't hide

You're gonna your gonna see right through me

And I cant hide

You're gonna see right through

Oh yeah yeah

I'm so naked

Around you

And I cant hide

You're gonna see right through me baby."

I finish with some tears in my eyes and a grand applause. But that's not the best part. B has got some tears in her eyes as well. I guess I should try to have an actual conversation.

**Buffy's POV**

OH MY GAWD! She really just sang that song to me. That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I really do love this girl.

"Fai, that was.. I can't even express how much that meant to me."

"Well B, I have a confession to make. But can we go somewhere where everyone isn't staring at us?"

I look around and realized that everyone of the Scoobies were staring at us.

"Alright, let's head to the hotel. The others will be leaving in awhile."

**No One's POV**

The first 5 minutes were silent as neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

"Buffy I-"

"Faith I-" They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Buffy stated, not really knowing what to say first anyway.

"Alright, Buffy I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I wanted you so badly that anything that stood in my way, I destroyed. Angel, Scott, Riley, all of them got in my way so I tried to take them away. I never meant to hurt you all those years ago, I just wanted you to see me."

"Faith, I love you too. I don't know why I didn't see this before. I've loved you every since I met you, but Angel came back and just confused everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you like I should have. If I would've been there, maybe things would've been different."

They both stop walking when they realized they were almost to the hotel. Faith turns towards Buffy, and in one swift motion, took her in her arms and kissed her.

"Wow." was all that Buffy could say after that kiss.

"Ditto." came Faith's response, "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I do have my own hotel room if ya would like to continue this conversation." Buffy said with a little smirk on her face.

"Think you can handle me?"

"I'm willing to find out." Buffy responded as they both ran towards Buffy's hotel room.

**TBC...**

**A/N 2: **Only one more chapter left! How did I do? Please R&R.


	5. The End, Or Just the Begining?

**The End? Or Just The Beginning!**

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**A/N: **I am so so so so so so so sorry it has taken forever to get this up. My computer was stolen and then I had real life get in the way but I finally have a computer again and as promised before this is the last chapter.

**Buffy's POV**

What the hell was I thinking? _I have an empty hotel room. _Desperate much. But really, I have no idea what to do or anything. Like, does this mean we're going to have sex, or do we actually talk. What it's bad, or worse, what if I'm bad. Like, what if I'm so bad and Faith doesn't want me anymore because she loves sex and I suck at it. Or if..

"Yo B! Ya in there?" Faith questions as she waves her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Fai, must've spaced, did ya say something?"

"Yeah. I asked if you lost your key card cause you've been staring at the door looking like you were tryin to will it open with your mind."

"Huh?" is all I get out as I realize that I was in front of my door.

"Key?" is her response as she points to the door.

"Oh, yeah. I got it." I giggled nervously as I open the door for both of us. "Welcome to Casa Buffy."

**Faith's POV**

B looks as nervous as I feel. But damn, she even looks gorgeous when she's nervous.

"Um B..." I start, not really knowing what to say.

"Yea?"

"Umm.. I've never done this before."

"Oh, well I haven't either. I mean my best friends a lesbian and I have no clue about what's supposed to happen... I mean I _know _what is supposed to happen but I don't-"

"Whoa B! You're cute when ya ramble," sating that makes B blush, "and even cuter when ya blush, but just take a breath... Are ya better?" I ask as she takes several deep breaths.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I didn't mean I've never slept with a girl before because, well lets just say some things were fun to do in prison. But that's not what I meant.." I hesitate because its kinda embarrassing to say. "I've never had sex with someone I'm in love with. And I don't want to mess up and make it weird or uncomfortable, because it's you. I just loose my cool when I'm around you, and I know you have never done this before and I -"

**No One's POV**

Buffy cuts Faith off with a sweet loving kiss.

"I love you, I really do. And to know that you were thinking and feeling the same way about sex between us kinda makes me feel better."

"How?" Faith asks with a distraught look on her face.

"Because there is no need to freak out about it. We love each other. We are the Chosen Two, we can do anything."

"Yeah we can."

"But honestly, I think were putting to mush pressure on ourselves. We just declared our feelings for each other, we don't need to jump each others bones right away."

"Yeah, you're right." stated Faith with a deflated look on her face.

"But we can still make out and stuff. Lets just go with that for right now and see what happens." Buffy says with a twinkle in her eye.

Two hours and many make out sessions and a couple game of twenty questions, there is a knock at Buffy's door.

"Who is it?" Buffy asks a little out of breath with Faith straddling her topless.

"It's Willow." came the muffled reply.

"Give me a sec." Buffy hurriedly throws Faith shirt at her telling her to put it on quietly as she goes to get the door.

"Hold up B. You got something on your face." Faith states as she grabs Buffy around the middle and pulling her towards her.

"Wha-" she's cut off as Faith captures her lips in a chaste kiss. Just as quickly as its started its over as Faith pushes Buffy off of her and gives her a smack on the ass as she walks past the bed over to the door.

"Hey Will what's up?" Buffy asks cheerfully as she brushes invisible lint off her shirt.

"Nothing," Willow says as she looks past Buffy to see Faith laying on the bed trying to look as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. She was not doing a very good job at it. "Just seeing if you two had hooked up yet."

"Willow!" Buffy exclaims, shocked that her best friend would say that.

"Oh come on Buff, we were all taking bets on how much talking you all would do before you got to the good part."

"Willow.. I uh I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy stutters, clearly caught off guard by Willows bluntness.

"B, its alright its just Red." Faith says coming up behind Buffy and placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "And to answer your question Red we were just talking... and making out a little."

"Faith!" Buffy shouts, embarrassed by Faiths confession.

"Its just Red, B. Plus they're all gonna know sooner rather than later."

"I know, I know. It's just we've only been officially together for about an hour now and our friends are already taking bets on how long until we sleep together."

"Aww, you guys are officially together!?" Willow coos with a love sick look on her face.

"Yeah Red. We're dating now but we're waiting to consummate the relationship because we actually have feelings for each other and don't want to have our relationship revolve around sex."

"YES!" Willow shrieks in there faces.

"Why'd you scream?" Buffy demands, confused by her reaction.

"I won the bet." Willow proclaims with a smile. "Even though you can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife, I said that you all weren't going to rush back here and have sex."

"THAT'S what they thought we were doing?" Buffy states looking horrified.

"Well with the way you two were eye sexing each other, and the way you left the bar it seemed like the obvious."

"Hmm.. Well while that's great that you all are discussing our love life, me and my girl are going to go back in here and finish talking." Faith exclaims as she pulls Buffy back into the room and shutting the door. After a second she opens it up again to tell Willow good night and to put up the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. When she turns around she notices Buffy is just staring at her in awe. "What?"

"Your girl?"

"Well we're together now so-" she's cut off by Buffy's lips on her own.

"I'm your girl." Buffy states as though she doesn't believe it.

"Yup. All mine." Faith dives back in and starts kissing Buffy again. Sweetly and soft, but not lacking in passion.

"Wow. You're really good at that." Buffy utters staring lazily into Faiths eyes.

"You're not half bad yourself B." Faith flirts with a wink thrown in. " As much as I love doing this," Faith says as she kisses Buffy again. "I'm kinda tired and I just wanna cuddle and go to sleep."

"Aww Faithy wants to cuddle." Buffy gushes looking adoringly at Faith.

"Yeah just don't let that get out. Got a rep to protect."

"Your secrets safe with me." Buffy whispers as she kisses Faith once more. "I'll let you borrow some clothes to sleep in."

After they got changed into some shirts and shorts, they got under the covers and cuddle with Faith being the big spoon.

"Goodnight B. I love you." Faith whispers as she kissed her head and nuzzles Buffy's hair.

"Goodnight Fai. I love you too."

Just as Buffy was starting to fall asleep she heard a whispered, "Can I keep you?"

to which she replied "Always." And with satisfied smile on both their faces they fell asleep.

**THE END**

**A/N 2: **There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will reiterate how sorry I am for the long wait and as always please R&R.


End file.
